


Can You Hear It?

by Leemi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Modernist Poetry, Poetry, Ugh, apparently this is my coping mechanism now, jesse got it bad, writing bad poetry, yeah....pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leemi/pseuds/Leemi
Summary: Jesse got it bad for Hanzo





	Can You Hear It?

The first time he hears It

they are in a crowded room -

all colours and faces fade out in

comparison to his glow

shining.

 

The second time he hears It

it's more louder. insistent

and, god - 

he could stare

forever.

 

The third time he hears It

it's barely noticable

like rustle of wings

in a warm autumn evening

beautiful.

 

The fourth time he hears It

it is a storm in the middle of night

leaving him gasping for air

wet black silk floating down

he knows now.

 

The fifth time he hears It

it leaves him clutching his chest

shining

forever

beautiful

 

He hears beating of his heart

and he knows now

everything tied to one person

one name

"Hanzo-"

 


End file.
